


All The Fine Women

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, everyone notices that Vasquez is a boss, fluff of fluff, so much fluffffff, susan vasquez is my bae, the tiniest of supercat, vasquez is the bestez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Alternatively, Where Everyone Realizes that Vasquez Has Got Game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post that I will link here as soon as I CAN FUKIN FIND IT WHERE THE LITERAL FUCK????
> 
> Edit: Haha! Shoutout to thequeenwiththeiceinherheart on Tumblr for finding this for me:
> 
> http://bridgetteirish.tumblr.com/post/154558671501/singinprincess-gif-request-meme-anonymous

Alex notices first. 

“Hot date tonight, Vasquez?” Alex quirked a smile at Susan. Vasquez had changed and put on make-up. It was a good look on her, not that her tactical uniforms weren’t.

Susan nodded, “Yes, actually.” She shifted and a glint lit up her eyes. “I thought that one of us top agents should be getting some.” 

Alex’s jaw dropped and she scoffed in disbelief, “Wow, okay, Vasquez. I’ll have you know I’m getting some.” Alex crossed her arms but couldn’t help her smile at their banter. 

Vasquez flicked her eyes down Alex’s body and smirked, “I wasn’t talking about first base, Danvers.” Vasquez popped her eyebrows for emphasis and spun on her heels to leave. 

Alex shook her head in disbelief and called out to her, “Have a good night, Susan.”

Susan twiddled her fingers in a wave but didn’t look back.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy notices next.

She’s out with James, they haven’t been to a bar in quite some time and the familiar thrum of music is relaxing after the week she’s had. The two rum drinks haven’t hurt either.

 There’s a vaguely familiar woman sitting at a table with two other women. They’re chatting and smiling, but it’s when the woman stops smiling and takes a drink that the recognition pops into place. 

James is getting them another drink so Lucy stands and walks over to greet the woman. “Agent Vasquez, right?”

Vasquez’s spine straightens and the other women pop their eyebrows up in surprise. She turns and the recognition is immediate in her eyes, “Yes, Ma’am?”

Lucy laughs and waves her hand, “No, no, we’re not at work, Lucy is fine. I just wanted to say hi and thank you for all your help.” Lucy shoots a smile at the other women who seem very interested in their conversation and holds out her hand to the other agent, “I don’t think I ever got your first name though, Lucy.” 

“Susan,” Vasquez smiles and Lucy nods.

“Well, thank you, Susan. If you ever need anything, just ask for Major Lane.”

Susan frowned and tilted her head, “Major?”

Lucy shrugged and winked at the other women, “Promotions really just mean more paperwork.” She waved at Susan and turned to walk away.

“So, Agent Susan?” Lucy smiled at the tone of the woman’s voice. Anything to help a fellow soldier. 

Alex noticed that Vasquez was in a strangely good mood the next day. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Strangely enough, Cat Grant notices next.

Normally it’s Alex out in the field, but when she’s recovering from a wound, Susan takes her place. This time it just so happens to be at CatCo World Wide Media, again. It seems to be a popular place for villains.

Vasquez squatted beside the Queen of All Media, who apparently couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“I thought my vicious ex-employees would at least have the courtesy to attack me during regular business hours, Howard!” Cat called from their hiding place behind an upturned desk.

Vasquez frowned at the outraged roar from across the room. “You do realize that Supergirl is dismantling a bomb across the city and can’t get to us right now don’t you, Miss Grant?” 

Cat leveled an unimpressed look at Vasquez, “Hmm, yes, so apparently I get the second-rate hero.” 

Vasquez blinked. She quirked and eyebrow and stood up, “I’m no hero, Ma’am. I’m just an agent doing my job.” She leveled her pistol at the man amped up on some alien drug and shot twice without breaking eye contact with Cat.

Both shots hit true and Susan tilted her head at Cat when the cries from across the room filled with pain. She watched Cat’s pupils dilate and she couldn’t help the smirk that played over her lips. 

Vasquez vaulted the desk and pulled a taser from her belt. The charged up man raced towards her, batting desks out of the way like pesky flies. Susan pulled the trigger and set the shock to near maximum. The man howled in pain and rage, but barely staggered.

Agent Vasquez dropped the taser and pulled another pistol from her belt. This one held explosive rounds and Vasquez only pulled the trigger twice. The man’s legs don’t hold up against the blasts and he fell right at Vasquez’s feet. 

Cat Grant watched as the woman pulled a syringe from her belt and jabbed it into Howard’s neck. He let out another groan before the sedative kicked in and finally laid still.

“Well, that was impressive. And you’re more fun than that Agent Scully.” Cat looked at Vasquez who only smirked and pointed at the space in front of her. Cat frowned in confusion before she blinked and a flash of red and blue passed her eyes.

There, right where the Agent had leveled her finger, stood Supergirl, covered in ash with a concerned frown splayed across her forehead. Cat swallowed.

“Susan!” Supergirl’s fists propped on her hips in displeasure. “I said not to do anything reckless before I got back!” 

Agent Vasquez took up parade rest and stared blankly at Supergirl’s chin, “Apologies, Ma’am, but the situation called for action.” 

Supergirl huffed, “Don’t Ma’am me. I worry about you and Alex. I know you can take care of yourselves,” Supergirl paused and turned to frown slightly at Cat, “And Ms. Grant, Agent Vasquez is as much of a hero as I will ever be. She and Agent Danvers are the best agents at the DEO. I would never send a second rate anyone to keep you safe.”

Cat halted her walk around the debris on the floor and inclined her head slightly. “Yes, I can see that. I apologize Agent Vasquez. I was… slightly worried in the heat of the moment, but that does not excuse my words.”

Susan nodded curtly and turned back to Supergirl. Supergirl just rolled her eyes at the look and grumbled, “I’m just here for clean-up, obviously.” She bent and heaved the monstrosity that was left of Howard onto one shoulder and looked around the office. 

Cat stepped up beside them and narrowed her eyes at Howard’s drooling face, “It’ll take hours to get this mess cleaned up, I hope you’re happy Howard.”

Supergirl turned and frowned at Cat, “Miss Grant, really?”

Cat tilted her chin up and folded her arms. She just leveled a look at Supergirl and Supergirl rolled her eyes before setting Howard gently down. A wind whipped around them and Susan watched Cat’s breath hitch in her throat.

Supergirl tossed the last broken desk on the stack next to the elevator but Vasquez was much more interested in the darkening of Cat Grant’s eyes. She leaned into Cat so that Supergirl couldn’t see her smirk.

There was nothing she could do to keep the hero from hearing her, not that she would try if she could, “Looks like I’m not the only one with my eyes on a target tonight.”

Cat breathed in sharply and turned to glare at Vasquez. Supergirl came up beside them with a frown and opened her mouth to question Vasquez’s words.

“Yes, Ma’am, I’ll go let the capture team know that the man is down.” Susan shot off a perfect salute before turning to the elevators. 

She could have taken the stairs but seeing the Queen of All Media attempt to shoo away a curious Supergirl was much too good entertainment. Besides, Cat looked over to her and Vasquez mouthed ‘power hungry’ before turning at the ding of the elevator. 

She almost didn’t catch the indignant scoff, but she smiled at her reflection in the mirror when she did. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is the last to notice. Or, maybe she always had.

The DEO is on full alert. Myriad is starting. Supergirl walks into the control room. There isn’t anything for her to do, not yet. 

Vasquez sits at the comms table and switches the screens between cameras across the city. She isn’t in her usual DEO outfit and Kara walks over to stand next to her. 

“Were you on a date, Susan?” Kara asks it softly and she can see the agent flinch. 

Vasquez sighs, “Terrible time for the end of the world, you’d think these aliens could be a little more courteous.”

Kara frowns in sympathy and squeezes Susan’s shoulder. She stands in silence next to Susan and they share the almost-quiet 

“I really like this one.” It’s almost a whisper and Kara’s sure no one else could have heard her. 

Kara turns and lays her cheek against Susan’s hair. It’s done up nicely, so Kara doesn’t nuzzle her, but she hums her sympathy and Susan takes a moment to lean against her. “I’m going to save them. I’m going to keep you all safe.”

Tears prick at Susan’s eyes and she nods before taking a deep breath. “Thank you.” 

Kara straightens and tucks a stray hair behind Susan’s ear. “You look really pretty.” 

Airforce trained, alien fighting, DEO Agent Susan Vasquez blushes. Kara smiles so brightly Susan’s fairly sure some of the sun is caught up in her laughter. 

“She’s a very lucky woman to have you, Susan. But if she ever gives you any trouble.” Kara punches softly into her own fist and Susan chuckled.

Then frowned. “I didn’t say I was on a date with a woman.” 

Kara flashed another brilliant smile before turning toward Hank’s call. Susan smiled and shook her head. The screens blinked red and Agent Vasquez went back to saving the world.


End file.
